


Passing Boundries

by mysongx4u



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Whump, Hurt!Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Olivarry Friendship, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, protective!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongx4u/pseuds/mysongx4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been through a lot of hardships in his life. However none of them prepared him for this. He doubted there was anything that could of prepared him for getting raped. Or for Captain Cold coming to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say before anything I'm sorry for the sucky summary and I'm gonna change it when I think of a better one. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them because I really suck at summaries.

"So The Paralizer----"

A loud irritated groan left Caitlin's lips at Cisco's new title.

"Cisco," She whined. "You're supposed to be getting better at this not worse."

"Hey," Cisco exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest, showcasing that he was offended. "It's better then 'The Rainbow Raider'."

"Maybe if I got more chances to name them I'd get better at it."

"Well maybe-“

"Guys?" Simultaneously both techs turned to the third occupant of the room.

Barry Allen, donned in his red flash uniform, looked between the two with nothing short of impatience. "Are you being serious right now? We need to get this guy."

"Oh yeah…" 

"Sorry Barry."

"So The Paralizer or whatever you end up calling him.” Barry said. “What's his MO?"

It was Caitlin's idea to have Iris search the intent for any signs of meta-humans. It'd taken a bit but Iris had found enough similar articles for the team to look into it.

“What it looks like is that all the attacks happened in areas pretty close to each other.” Caitlin explained.

“So you want me to check around the perimeter?” Barry figured.

“Pretty much.” Cisco nodded.

“But you need to be careful.” Caitlin was quick to say before Barry was off. “We don't know how his powers work, if he catches you---”

“Hey.” Cisco interrupted. “We don't even know if its a meta and if it is I'm sure Barry could get out of there before it tries to whammy him or something.”

“Its a meta.” Caitlin stated confidant y. “It has to be. Almost all the articles mention how there was no smell in the air or any kind of warning or touch before the paralysis happens. Plus what kind of drug could blind a person while simultaneously immobilizing them and then the victim not even feel any sort of stab, or anything warning them?”

“It could numb their senses.” Cisco theorized.

“Yeah but only after it was in their system. Which they would of _feel_.” Caitlin crossed her arms. “Its a meta.”

“You know,” Cisco began with a slight smirk. “Do you remember when you said that whole 'impossible' thing about a drug that could give you super strength? Or meta-humans in general?”

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply but Barry interrupted before she got the chance.

“I'll check it out." He glanced to Caitlin. “And I'll be careful.”

In seconds Barry's costume was gone and replaced by his everyday clothing.

Cisco's lips parted slightly with an expression of confusion. "Uh Barry..?"

"This way I could actually ask around."

Caitlin frowned. "Don't you usually go with Joe or Eddie to these kinds of things?"

"Joe's swamped with work with Captain Singh away." As happy as Barry was for Joe that Singh choose him to be in charge it was also a pain in the ass.

At both Caitlin and Cisco's expressions of worry Barry attempted to give them a comforting grin.

“C'mon guys, I'm the Flash. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry.”

"Barry...”

“Caitlin,” He responded quickly. “Seriously, I'll be fine.”

“I don't like the sound of it either." Cisco inputed. “Plus if you're not taking the suit its not like you'll have the earpieces in so we won't know—”

“Thats what phones are for.” Barry laughed slightly, and then he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a re-make of a story I started a year or so ago called Safe and Sound. Here's the link to it. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3947176/chapters/8848036
> 
> I have the plot more mapped out so some things will be very different. the biggest difference between the stories is the chapter lengths, I find shorter chapters easier to do. There's also one other thing plot wise that's super changed. It's not really a spoiler because of all the tags I've used so I'll just say it. In the original story Barry only had the meta attempt to rape him, however in this one the event will happen. Also (though its not as important) the meta's powers are changed a bit so they are not as confusing. At least I hope not lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologize before hand in case of any spelling mistakes. This is unbeta'd and I am very sleepy lol. Also this got a lot longer then I intended it to be xD. Also this is my first sorta smut scene ever so I hope its not terrible and sorry if it is.

So checking out the perimeter had been more time consuming and boring then Barry had intended. He'd covered so little in so much time compared to his usual speed, he regretted telling Cisco and Caitlin he'd do this in his civilian attire. It'd been more then two hours and Barry wasn't even half way done. So far he'd gotten 1 text from Joe telling him Singh was back (which meant Joe was off duty), 3 from Caitlin (2 asking if he were alright and 1 asking him to pick up dinner for her on his way back), he spent awhile testing Cisco back and forth about Heroes Reborn, but eventually Cisco didn’t text back. Barry assumed he got caught up in something or another.

Barry was currently looking around a house that was for sale. One of the attacks had taken place pretty close to here, which made sense considering the place was practically deserted. There was a reason the house was for sale, there was literally no one else lived around there. _Actually kinda perfect for a super villan lai_ r. Barry realized feeling a sense of amusement from the thought. 

The place was quiet and Barry was considering speeding out of there, it wasn't as if anyone would of seen him. However any thoughts of leaving vanished in an instant when he heard something he doubted he would of heard if not for the silence.

“Please.” That tone, it put a bad taste in Barry's mouth. It was so sad, so weak, so tired. Like all the strength and will had been sucked dry.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the voice came from the house, in fact it was the first place Barry checked. It had been locked before, and since at the time he hadn't heard anything, he let it be. But now he was hearing something loud and clear. Because the voice was getting louder, no longer begging 'please' but sobs. At the very least Barry knew it was a man now.

The smart thing to do would have been running to Star Labs as fast as possible and coming back in gear and getting the man out. Or just going in and out quickly without fighting the meta. And Barry was about to so one of those, though he wasn't sure which. Well, until the door creaked open and Barry moved without thought. The instinct to see what was going on, understand it, that was what won out.

The moment Barry looked into the house his stomach lurched. It was empty, lots of dust scattered all around. The only piece of furniture looked to be an old wooden table. The man---no, it was a boy. God, he looked young. Pale skin, blond hair, he looked up to Barry with tear stained eyes. Not only that but his hands were tied behind his back and he was on his knees. A gag sat around his neck, probably the reason Barry hadn't heard him before. The gag rose and covered his mouth so the sobs could not be heard.

Why hadn't Barry known about this? A kidnapping too? Who was that kid? His parents must have been worried sick to their stomachs and the kid himself looked downright terrified. Behind the kid, sitting on the table was who Barry guessed to be the culprit. He wore large black glasses over his eyes and a smirk upon his lips. Barry didn't have the chance to make out more features because soon the room went dark.

It took a moment for Barry to remember it was still day.

He blinked his eyes again and again but it was to no effect, everything around him was darkness. He heard footsteps, running ones past him. Had the meta let the boy go? Why? Nothing about this made much sense, only that the meta seemed like a sadistic creep. What had Cisco said his powers were? Wait, no Caitlin had said the powers.

He had promised them he'd be careful--

_Guess this makes me a liar._

"Poor lad." An Irish accent came from the Meta. Was he talking about the boy from before? Or was he talking about Barry himself?

With no other sounds in the area the step the meta took towards Barry sounded so loud in his ears. Booming steps approaching him and Barry wanted to run. Whether it be forward to push the meta or away to safety, either felt like a good idea.

Except...it was as if his feet were melted into the ground.

“ _Almost all the articles mention how there was no smell in the air or any kind of warning or touch before the paralysis happens. Plus what kind of drug could blind a person while simultaneously immobilizing them and then the victim not even feel any sort of stab, or anything warning them?”_

This was it. The abilities he had promised to be careful against. G _od_  did his chest hurt. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and everything around him was crashing down and overwhelming. He wanted to fall down, crash if he had to, just so he didn't have to bare it anymore.

The sound of the door slamming made Barry's heart skip a beat. Here he was, completely and utterly defenceless and alone with a meta-human who he knew next to nothing about.

There were hands around him, holding onto his shoulders before there was a kick to the back of his knees forcing him to fall onto them. Barry dropped down like a rag doll, falling onto his knees, upper body limply hanging forward, his head would of hit the ground if not for the hand grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

Despite not being able to move Barry felt the shirt choke at his neck as he was pulled backwards until he fell that was. A hand was at the base of his back, pushing him up slightly. For a moment he remained like that, until a cold hand began to caress his cheek. That same cold hand reached under his neck while the other went under his knees, lifting the speedster off his feet.

“You have beautiful eyes, has anybody else ever said so? It can't be just me.”

Barry wished he'd lost his hearing too.

He was placed down, like a toy, with legs limply hanging from the edge of the table. What kept the rest of him from falling over was the support the meta gave. Two hands held his cheeks keeping him upright.

“Just _gorgeous_ , if I didn't have better plans I'd spend more time staring into them--”

 _Gorgeous_. That stupid word made Barry feel so sick. A more sophisticated word for it was objectified. The only thing he was capable of doing was feeling at the moment and hearing. Neither which he had any control of.

His lips tasted like garbage, terrible breath. Barry felt the urge to throw up the moment the meta forced their lips to connect. His hand were threading through Barry's hair, tugging it closer while the other hand began to travel low, too low.

It was just one button, one button he heard undone but it was enough. Because suddenly the meta let him fall backwards, Barry's head colliding with the table with a loud thump. It wasn't healing. Probably another side effect of the meta's abilities. If his speed was gone then everything that came with it was gone too most likely.

Barry's pants were tugged down and he felt a breathless feeling in his chest. Fear. Of course he was scared, how else was he supposed to feel? This wasn't right, none of this was right. Without care or gentleness he was turned over so he was lying on his stomach with his head against the table. Barry knew what was about to happen, that he could not scream or yell for help. He couldn't fight back. Hoping for anyone to come save him was stupid. He knew it was stupid but it was still there, that hope that the door would burst open with his saviour being there.

Violently, his pants and all underneath were tugged down. If Barry could see he would of seen the little darkened spots beneath his head where tear drops had fallen onto the table.

The sound of a zipper never felt so terrifying.

Barry felt his breath on his neck, warm breath, gross breath while the meta's hands ran over his hips until finally finding a firm grasp on them. Tugging Barry up slightly, positioning him.

Barry wanted to scream.

Scream with all his heart, for help, for anyone to come in and stop this.

Instead he _hurt_.

There was no preparation, no smoothness to it, only pain as the meta invaded Barry in the worst way possible. And he was laughing. Laughing as he began to thrust in and out, pulling the back of Barry's shirt down again so it choked around his neck.

“You're so good.” The meta purred, pulling him forcibly up so he could speak into Barry's ear. "I might just keep you." Then Barry felt a hand, caressing over his cock. Lightly, teasingly, the giggles remained.

“Do you like that pet? Oh no—don't cry.”

_Did he only notice now?_

A grubby hand dug into his pocket pulling out his wallet.

“Bartholomew—oh how could you even like that name? _Pet_ is so much better. There are so many things I could do for you--”

It was too late. So late. But the door burst open. The meta's hand slipped beneath his neck and pulled Barry up so his back was leaning to the meta's chest. One arm hoisted around his waist keeping him up while the other hooked around his neck—there was also something against his forehead. He wasn't sure what.

All of this while the meta remained inside him. Even thrusting slightly as he spoke in an angry tone to the intruder.

“Very bad timing Mr. Snart. Could we 'talk' later?”

Snart—it couldn't be---but the sound of that cold gun powering up was too familiar. It was him.

Did he recognize him?

Of course he did. Snart was smart, and just as Barry thought the situation at hand couldn't get worse.

_Here ya go Captain Cold, The Flash served on a silver platter. Raped and absolutely defenceless, just your lucky day!_

“I could tell its bad timing _Mr._ Scott.” Snart did not have respect for this man, Barry didn't blame him. “If I cared I would of left.”

There was a step forward, Snart's boot hitting the ground and the meta--- _Mr. Scott-_ \-- stepping backward. The thing against his forehead pushed tighter,

“We both knew you were expecting me so what's with the hostage? You know I don't care about those.”

There was no possible way Snart didn't recognize him, that meant he was either playing it cool or just didn't care.

_But why would he be playing it cool though?_

Why would he even get angry? For all Barry knew Snart was used to this kind of sight, however the thought of that... it wasn't a pleasant one. Not for Snart to be used to it but for _anyone_ in the world to beused to such a thing, it was a terrible thought.

“Oh well,” There the meta went laughing again, finally pulling out of Barry gross and slimly and unashamedly. “I was kinda hoping you'd have some common decency. Guess thats was too much to hope.”

“ _I'm_ the one without common decency?”

There was disgust in Snart's tone, that was a relief to Barry. He was a thief, conman, douche at times, but not---not _that_.

“What could I say?” Barry would of flinched if he could, there was a slap to his bare ass. “I like 'em young, and without all the yappin'.” And yet again, he was pulled by his hair so his head would remain up. Barry wondered how he looked. Actually he stopped himself before he could begin guessing, it was too scary to think about. To face.

“Look at this one. Just wondered right in. Perfect timing too, great way to pass the time after setting little Cray free.”

“His name was Grayson.”

So Snart knew the boy the meta had had before? That wasn't something Barry had been expecting. Nor was the anger in Snart's tone.

“Yeah yea, well he did his job and got you, right?”

“So you _were_ expecting me.”

“Why do you think I had a gun? The plan was to set a trap, yadayadaya.”

“And then you got... distracted.”

There were those gross giggles again.

“Oops on my part.”

It was small but Barry heard it, the small outtake of breath Snart did.

“You know,” Captain Cold begun to say slowly, and with confidence. “I'm going to kill you.”

For some reason Barry felt like those words weren't directed at the meta, but at him. Reassurance perhaps? It _was_ reassuring he realized.

“You know 'Captain Cold',” The meta began, and he was backing up as he spoke. Snart was moving forward though, Barry heard the footsteps. “We'll see about that.”

And then Barry was pushed forward. He was dishevelled and unclothed in certain areas, unable to speak or move and completely at anyone's mercy. And then he was shot. Barry didn't know if the short was aimed at him or Snart, could have been either. He was the easier target but Snart was pretty close by, close enough to catch him as he fell. Barry felt arms enclose around him, gentler then he expected.

Snart supported him with the right side of his body while his left hand wriggled Barry's pants up over his exposed parts.

“You're gonna be okay Barry.” He heard the words whispered, Snart was holding onto him.

Then Snart's left hand wrapped around his back while the right went under his knees and Barry felt his feet lift from the ground. That same left hand slid upward to wrap more securely around his shoulder while the rest of Barry's body hung limp in his arms.

“It's only a flesh wound.”

Flesh wound?

Oh wait---it was only then Barry took notice of how numb he was beginning to feel. A part of him wondered why the guy hadn't just shot him to begin with, this numbness was so much better then what had happened. In fact, Barry welcomed it. And finally, it overtook his mind leaving an unconscious superhero in the arms of the guy who was supposed to be the villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be writing smut in future chapters or if this is it because I'm not even sure if I'm good at it xD but I wanted to take a chance thats what I did. I hope you enjoyed Len's entrance into the story, this part was changed a whole ton from the original story but the next chapter will have more of the original story in it. I think so at least. I'm pretty sure, but then again I did not think I'd write over 2000 words this chap. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Barry felt like shit. His body ached in way he never felt before, which was saying something considering all the pain he had gone through especially in the last year. From metal fists, to tiny little spikes, to fire and then arrows in the back. His skin felt raw, like it wasn't his own. Barry's whole body felt just gross and sluggish. The air felt cold. Despite that he was sweating, cold sweat.

Oh wait.

The rush of memories hit him, only for a few moments had Barry been able to deceive himself into believing it had been a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare.

The desire to move his limbs was overwhelming after having not been able to, Barry tugged the blanket off himself, almost falling off the bed in the process. Though luckily he caught himself and rolled back onto the mattress spreading his arms as he did so. His body still felt weak, probably from the meta's ability— _the meta._

Just the thought of the man made Barry feel the urge to convulse, a sickening feeling all over.

_Wait._

Before the meta left hadn't he---the man had shot Barry. Instantly the speedster put his hand to where he remembered the bullet going through, the right of his abdomen. There was a bandage where the wound had been, some blood leaked onto it, but overall it felt like it was gone. Which was a relief, that meant his other powers were back too.

There was a lamp right next to the bed he had been sleeping in, lucky enough. Barry pushed himself up once more so he was sitting and then turned it on. Looking around the room Barry briefly wondered if this was a secret lair. The color scheme seemed right. Dark red and velvety. Very evil and villainous. Perfect for someone as hammy as Captain Cold. Everything in the room seemed so expensive, so comfortable. Probably Lisa's touch to it Barry would guess. This was the cushiest bed he'd ever laid in. Though he shouldn't start feeling too comfortable, even if the man had saved him it didn't mean he should begin to trust Snart.

The only problem was Barry felt the urge to do just that. He was indebted to him. The simple thought of would could of happened had the villan not shown up made Barry quiver. _Any_ thoughts of that horrid meta-human made him shiver and shake, it instantly brought the taste of disgust to his lips. He remembered the meta's disgusting breath—his hands on Barry's hips keeping them in place while he forced--

“Do you want me to get you a bucket?”

Leonard Snart's voice shook Barry from the thoughts that were beginning to make his stomach churn. The man stood at the door, his regular parka not on. He had his arms crossed and was dressed more casually then Barry had ever seen him.

“ _What_?”

Barry instantly put his hand to his chest, just from saying that one word he felt breathless. No, it hadn't just been the word—it had been the thoughts before it. The thoughts abou _t it_ that made panic arise in his chest making it ache. 

“A bucket." Snart continued to say beginning to step forward. "Or a garbage bag." There was a cautiousness to his movements that Barry appreciated. "You look like you're about to puke.”

Did he? That actually made sense Barry realized upon thinking about it.

“I wouldn't blame you if you did.” Snart's tone was more comforting then Barry had ever heard it, whether he meant it to be or not. The villan took a seat on the other side of the bed. “Look, its in the middle of the night, we could discuss everything in the mourning.”

Barry bit onto his lip. “So how much is there to discuss?” The look on Snart's face told him it was a lot to it. Snart and that meta, they had obviously known each other, but whatever was between them seemed to run deep. Barry could tell that much. Even before he had done what he did to Barry, Snart had came into that place already pissed off. 

“I'll tell you everything in the mourning Scarlet. Just get some rest for now.”

Barry gave him a look before plummeting back into the soft bed. “Easier said then done.” He muttered, his whole body felt jittery. Not like the usual speedster jittery but the bad kind. The really bad kind. Like nothing felt right, just the thought of shutting his eyes and potentially dreaming about what had happened made him freaked. 

“You could rest easy.” Snart was at the door frame again, barely facing Barry. “He's taken care of.”

There was no doubt in Barry's mind who the 'he' Snart was referring to was. In that instant everything felt much lighter, like a weight had been lifted.

Snart turned to leave but he froze at the sound of Barry's words.

“Thank you Leonard.” His voice was genuine. Even so Captain Cold didn't turn. He pulled the door behind him and shut it without letting Barry see his reaction. 

Yeah, they weren't on first name bases. Not by a long shot. He also doubted Snart liked being called by his full name, Barry knew he hated being called Bartholomew. His gratitude for the man's actions went beyond calling him the name Snart, but Lenny or Len was too personal. So, in the spur of the moment, he went with Leonard.

Barry shut off the light, and made himself as comfortable as possible in the bed attempting to get back to sleep.

 

“I can't believe you're calling me this late.” The voice of Shawna Baez said with annoyance from the other side of the phone.

“Hows she doing?” Len cut straight to the chase. He heard Shawna sigh.

“She's fine, she's been fine for the last week Len. You need to cool down, pun _not_ intended.”

The criminal rolled his eyes, no amount of reassurance would quell his worry for his sister.

“And Grayson?”

“He keeps having nightmares. What Albert did to him--”

“I know Shawna.” He cut her off. “Tell Grayson I took care of it.”

“Wait, I thought you said that he got away because you needed to take care of that other kid.”

“He did.”

“So in other words you want me to lie.”

“It'll help him sleep easier.” Len glanced to the room Barry was staying in. Barry had believed him, thanked him. He had heard the relief in Barry's tone from the news. Len was half expecting some kind of look from it or lecture considering their deal regarding killing. But that wasn't the case, even the Flash agreed this guy deserved to be in the grave. "And it'll be true soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not to pleased with this chapter but I didn’t want to keep you all waiting. I had an clear idea in my mind of how I wanted it to work out and this was sort of it but it just doesn't feel like it was as good as it could of been. I tried writing it other ways but it still didn't flow that well, there's a lot more to come and I have the next few chapters mapped out too. Hopefully they come out better then this one did but even so I hope you enjoy it and I promise to update as soon as possible <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I changed the stories summary. I really suck at summaries so if anyone could think of something better I'd love to hear it <3

When Barry woke up it took a few moments for the situation to dawn on him. In those few moments he enjoyed the feeling of snuggling into the blankets around him. But alas he knew he had to get up and face it all.

Or not.

For a moment he legitimately considered just running out of there, not asking any of the questions that were nagging at his mind. But Barry knew better, he needed those answers. He also needed to know what happened to that kid. What had Snart called him? _Grayson._

Lifting the covers off himself Barry turned to let his feet hang off the bed before placing them on the ground. The floor was cold. And his feet were bare.

Wait.

Had Snart undressed him? Changed his clothing? This wasn't what he was wearing before. He hadn't thought about it the night before because of all his confusion but the thought of it made him feel weird. Though, then again waking up in the clothes he was wearing when he was raped didn't sound too comforting either. Barry looked down at his clothing, it was surprising he hadn't noticed prior, everything was slightly larger then him.

When Barry left the room he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Just that it certainly wasn't Captain Cold in the kitchen making coffee.

Barry was at a loss for words, obviously Snart was aware of his presence. He was just choosing not to say anything. Barry approached the kitchen looking around it. It was surprisingly well stocked, very clean too.

Snart took his coffee mug and sat down at the small table. There was a blue cover it for some reason, though the color didn't match the rest of the furniture or anything for that matter. Glancing down at the table legs Barry noticed, it was wooden. Like... oh. That was...

“You could sit down.”

Barry nodded, still yet to speak, before taking the seat across from Snart. A yellow coffee mug was pushed his way and Barry gave a thankful yet weak smile.

“Thanks... Not just for the coffee but--”

“Don't. I have my own reasons for why I was there.”

There was a silence when Snart took a sip of his coffee, waiting for Barry's response.

“You said we could discuss everything in the morning. It's morning.”

Snart put his cup down. “His name is Albert Scott. He's a grifter,”

“You mean a thief?” Barry interrupted taking a sip of coffee.

“There are different kinds of thiefs kid.”

Barry only nodded before waiting for him to resume.

“He's one of the best. Knows all the cons, and how to play on people's emotions. If he wasn't such a jackass I'd work with him.”

“Jackass is putting it lightly.” Barry scoffed.

“I'm inclined to agree. What happened was he wanted in on my cons and I wasn't going to work with a rapist. Apparently word got around and work became harder for Scott to find. You see, the best cons need a crew, and there are some lines even us criminals wouldn't cross. He blames me for everyone finding out about his little escapades.”

Barry quirked an eyebrow. “Were you to blame?”

Snart smirked. “What do you think?

“So what happened next?”

Snart's smirk dropped. “He went after Lisa.”

Barry felt his stomach plummet. Suddenly the thought of a rapist going after Iris entered his mind and he felt ill.

“Did he..?”

“No. Mick saved her. Scott was overconfident, he knew I was out on a heist and I'm guessing he assumed Lisa would be completely alone. Lisa was on the phone with Shawna when Scott broke in. She said she'd be a moment, but when too much time passed Shawna called Mick. He arrived in the knick of time.” There was a look in Snart's eyes. It wasn't frequently that his cold exterior broke, but right now what filled his eyes was unadulterated rage. “Mick called me, it took Lisa a few hours to recover her senses.”

“What about Grayson?” Barry asked, his tone came out more concerned then he intentioned it too. But the thought of how scared that boy seemed, so completely terrified... “That was his name, right?”

Snart paused, his lips pursed. “Grayson was an errand boy.” His tone was dry. “The Rogue's personal errand boy. I've known him since he was eight.”

“How old is he now?”

Part of Barry was scared of the answer.

“He's 16.” Barry's lips parted, not just at the young age but the expression on Snart's face. Guilt.

“I could only guess what Scott did to him. He was bait, for me. And if it wasn't for the ransom note Scott left I wouldn't of noticed he was gone.” Snart clenched his fists.

“When I got there he was tied up.” Barry spoke softly. His eyes were focused on his coffee, but a glassy kind of focus. “There was this gag... he wasn't screaming he was sobbing.” Barry bit onto his lip for a moment before letting go. “It was so weird... I don't know why he let him go after I was there if he was waiting for you...”

“I was gunning for him no matter what. Probably didn't wanna worry about Grayson escaping while raping you. It was easier to let him go. I saw him outside the house. I couldn't calm him down, so I called Shawna to get him out of there, he mentioned someone else in the house being raped I never imagined it be the--”

The sound of a mug breaking stopped Snart. Barry's expression, wide eyes and lips parted. He looked like he was completely out of it. It took a moment, his eyes blinked a few times before he rushed to his feet. “I'll clean that up-I'm so sorry.”

“You should apologize to Lisa.” Snart said bluntly. “It was her mug.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “Cool down Scarlet. Don't worry about the mug, it was stolen anyway.”

Barry wordlessly nodded and sat back down, that dazed look remained in his eyes.

“Just be careful not to step on it.” Those words suddenly reminded Barry he was bare foot as well as his clothing situation.

“My clothes... do you have them?” Barry was careful not to bring up Snart changing him, it was an uncomfortable topic but he wasn't sure which he would of even preferred.

“No.”

Barry didn't ask more. He was okay with that answer. Except...

“My phone?”

“Broken.”

Barry nodded slowly. “I haven't been asleep for that long... right?”

“Only a day.”

“Where are we?”

“Metropolis.”

“What?!”

“Kidding.”

That smirk returned to Snart's face and Barry's dazed look finally depleted.

“That wasn't funny.” Barry said, though his smile said differently. Snart only shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with this chapter lol. It took a while to do but once the ball got rolling it turned out great. I hope you all enjoyed it. This turned out nothing like the original honestly but I think that might be a good thing because I had no idea where I was going with it then but I do now. So I hope you enjoyed this chap and I'll try and get the next one up asap.
> 
> BTW I have no idea if a grifter is a real thing and all that stuff I know all I do bout thieving from Leverage lol so sorry if that knowledge is incorrect.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Cold was making him pancakes. 

_Pancakes._

When Barry had been asked what he wanted for breakfast that was just the first thing that came to mind, he had expected Snart to give him a look or just throw cereal his way. _Not_ cook for him. What kind of superhero expected their villain to cook pancakes for them? Then again what kind of villain saved their superhero's life?

Apparently Leonard Snart did. 

There was more to him then what met the eye. Barry had always known it, that there was good in him. Okay, so maybe Snart wasn't the only villain who would of saved him. Shawna Buzz, Hartley Rathaway, Barry would think them and some others would of saved him if they had been there, even if he was the Flash.

Though none of them would of cooked him Pancakes.

"Is there something you wanna ask me Scarlet?" 

"What?"

Snart was in the middle of flipping pancakes. Barry didn't even know how to cook pancakes.

"You've been staring at me."

"Oh."

 _Oops_.

"Listen if you need to talk about what happened--"

"No, that's okay." Barry said slightly too quickly. "Do you cook often?" He asked changing the subject.

Snart gave him a look.

"No. I have all this cooking supplies because I like to see it rot away."

Barry frowned. "It was just a question..."

After that Barry had attempted other questions, all of them with dry responses from Snart. It was a strange change of attitude considering the criminal had been joking with him only a little bit earlier. When the Pancakes were finally done Snart put a plate in front of Barry and stacked a few on it. Barry had expected him to take a seat across from him like he had before. Instead he headed towards the door.

Then Barry sped out of his seat and in front of Snart blocking his path from the door.

"You're confusing me." He stated bluntly. "First you were being sorta nice-okay not sorta but actually nice-now you're just being--"

"Cold?" 

"Pretty much." Barry exclaimed with annoyance in his tone.

"Barry you were raped." 

That was a mind whiplash.

Suddenly the color drained from the speedster's face, his eyes were widened from the abruptness of Snart's words.

"Thanks for the pancakes." He said in a small voice going to sit back at the table, he went to move past Snart but was stopped by the other grabbing hold of his arm.

"You're gonna have to deal with it sooner or later."

Then Barry looked at him. He couldn't read Snart's expression.

It wasn't cold despite the man describing it as so himself. 

Barry didn't know what to call it. 

"No." The speedster said simply. 

Then he sped out of Snart's hold and was gone in a flash.

With the pancakes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the super short chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block a lately for some reason. Next chapter will hopefully be longer, I just really wanted to update even if it was small. Anyhow thanks for readnig and I hoped you enjoyed despite the shortness xD.


End file.
